Shinigami's Labyrinth
by Tyrant Dragon Knight
Summary: Inspired by Link Worshipper's artwork 'Dance, Magic, Dance'. Heero accidentally wishes his 3 year old sister away. Now he has 13 hours to solve the Labyrinth or the Goblin King keeps his sister! Little does he know that Duo, the Goblin King, has more in store than just a simple kiddnapping. HeeroxDuo
1. How a Gobby King Makes an Impression

T.D.K- I recently joined Deviantart, and while viewing the many HeeroxDuo images, I came across an artist by the name of Link Worshipper. Her work '_Dance, Magic, Dance_' is the inspiration for this new fic of mine. This fic is also dedicated to her, so Link; please let me know if you like this.

Quatre- Where's Heero and Duo? I thought they were supposed to be here?

T.D.K- Yeah, 'bout that, um, they are nowhere to be found right now. So would you be so kind?

Quatre- Ty does not own anything, save her oc. She is a broke college student, so you and I quote 'ain't gettin' anythin' is you sue me.' Other than that, enjoy!

The teen ran across the stone bridge; his white poet's shirt flowing around him. He looked like an Oriental/European hybrid prince. His dark Prussian blue eyes had the trademark slant and shape of the Japanese people. He was as tan as his mother's people and just as lithe. The breeze ruffled his messy chocolate hair, one of the very few traits inherited from his father.

"Give me the child. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here, to the castle beyond the goblin city, to take back the child you have stolen. For my will is as strong and my kingdom as great…my kingdom as great…k'so! Why can't I ever remember that last part?!"

The teen pulled out a leather bound book so worn; it could only be described as well loved. The title, _'Labyrinth'_ stood out against the aged leather in burnished gold lettering. He flipped quickly to the page he wanted, then began once more. "For my kingdom as great; you have no power over me."

Just as he finished, the town's clock tower began to toll the hour. "Oh, shit!" He yelled, "Come on, Art! That bitch of a step-mom's gonna have my head for being late!" The large grey, black, and white Alaskan Malamute leapt up after him. The raced through the town, as rain began to pelt them. _Just fucking-tastic._ The teen thought as he became soaked to the bone.

"It's not fair!" He roared as he saw the form of his step-mother. She gazed at him with stone hard green eyes. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a tight bun, with two sections of hair falling in dual deadly straight lines on either side of her face.

"What isn't fair, Heero?" She asked, her voice as stern as her gaze. It honestly made Heero wonder what his father even saw in her. She treated Heero like dirt, but his sister was handled like a princess, even though neither belonged to her. He was very tempted to say what was on his mind, but he kept his tongue. _Can't be selfish._ He repeated in his head.

"I'm sorry. I lost track of time," She sighed heavily, but nodded, "Let's go in Art."

"Oh no! Arthur can't come in white he's wet and muddy! He has to go to the garage."

"You heard her, Art. I'll let you in when you're dry." The dog bumped his soggy head against Heero's thigh, then turned two sad brown eyes toward his owner's step-mother. Heero began to march up the steps, a dark look in his eyes. He rushed past his step-mother.

"Heero!"

"I said I was sorry!" He said defensively.

"I know that. I just expect you to be here when we need you. Odin and I rarely go out-"

"You go out every single weekend!"

"I wish you'd talk to me. Do you think I like making you stay in, when you may have plans? You should have plans! Boys your age should have plans!" Odin stepped out on to the landing, holding the younger of his two children. The little 3 year old calmed her wailing at the sight of Heero. Her eyes were the same blue as his, but where he took after their mother, she took after their father. Her dark mass of chocolate was frizzy, and surrounded her head. She was paler than her brother, but not by much.

"Heero, I'm glad you're home. Meg was missing you." He nodded, racing up the stairs. His step-mother halted his escape by calling his name. The teen spun around, glaring at her through his soaked bangs.

"According to you, the only thing I can do right is babysit my sister! Now leave me the hell alone!" Heero finished his retreat. He slammed his door, listening to the echo with satisfaction. Odin looked at his wife, who sighed.

"He treats me like an evil step-mother from the fairy tales. Odin, I'm at the end of my rope with him."

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him." Odin replied as he shifted his daughter.

Heero sighed as he gazed into his mother's vanity. Yes, his few friends poked fun, but they knew it was the only thing he had left of his mother. She had died not long after giving birth to his younger sister. Her immune system had gotten weak after the girl's birth. The infection took too strong a hold, leaving devastation in its wake. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have traveled-"

"Heero, can I talk to you?" Odin asked, after he had knocked. He cracked the door enough to poke his head into the room.

"There's nothing to talk about, Dad. You better get going. You'll be late. He faced his father, trying not to be selfish. Heero had been able to let himself be selfish since his mother died.

"Alright. We'll talk in the morning. Megan's down, but please check on her. We'll be back close to midnight." Heero nodded, making shooing motions with his hand. The teen stood, then landed on his bed. He looked over to where his stuffed gundams sat. Dark blue eyes widened and he growled lowly in his throat.

"Someone was in my room! That bitch knows I hate it when she's in my room! I hate it!" Heero threw open his door, then marched into his father and step-mother's. Megan woke up, sitting up on the bed.

In her tiny arms was his stuffed Wing Zero. She held the medium sized plushie out to him. "'Eero, 'ere ish Zero. Zero wash keepin' the night 'orses away." She said in her soft, barely understandable voice. The girl watched as her brother calmed, then smiled down at her. The teen rarely could find it in him to be angry with the tiny three year old.

"It's alright. How 'bout a trade? One of my others for Zero." Megan shook her head. Heero sighed. He loved his little sister, but there were times when she was a first class brat. "Why?" He said, trying to keep the growing aggravation out of his voice.

"The odders don't keep the night 'orses away ash good ash Zero." Her voice was small. Heero sighed again.

"Then how about two?" He asked, holding up two fingers as he spoke.

"Otay."

"Which ones?"

"Scythe an' um the red an' or'nge one?"

"I'll be right back, 'kay? Want a story too?" Megan nodded, loving when he told her stories. He ruffled her hair before retrieving his Hell and Heavyarms plushies. After taking Zero, and giving the other two to his sister, Heero settled next to her.

"Can I 'ear 'bout the Gobby King?"

"You mean Goblin King. O.k. Once upon a time, there lived a handsome teen boy. He lived with his father, sister, and step-mother. His step-mother treated him like her servant and would work him to the bone.

"Well, the Goblin King became curious when he heard of the boy's fate. 'How can it be that one of such striking features is no more than a serving boy?' The king often wondered. It came to pass that the king fell for the boy."

"But Sylvia said that two boys weren't right." Heero's lifted eyebrow was enough to silence the girl. Megan loved this story as much as Heero did, and normally didn't interrupt. Heero breathed, then began again.

"He granted the boy certain abilities. And so, after a day's hard work and the constant beratement of his step-mother, the boy was left to care for his sister. The boy loved the girl dearly, but she was never agreeable. This night more so than others." Megan made a small noise, which worked a tick close to Heero's eyebrow.

"The boy finally had enough, looked at her, and said the words that made the Goblin King take her awa-"

"What are the words?" Heero's right eyebrow shot up, a sure sign Megan was irritating her brother. She'd interrupted him three times and he hated being interrupted.

"Interrupt me again, and you'll know." He replied jokingly. The teen received the reaction he wanted before continuing. Unknown to the pair, about a dozen or so goblins were watching.

"I wish they didn't get along so well." One goblin said.

"They may get along, but the princeling is 15 and the child 3. Teen humans do not have much patience with the younger ones." A second, older goblin replied. The group watched as Heero lifted the 3 year old after a fourth interruption. They waited with baited breath.

"Goblin King! Goblin King! Take this child far from me!" A roll of angry thunder was Heero's reply. The girl began to cry, fearing that the Goblin King was coming to get her. "Meg, it's o.k. It's only thunder. The Goblin King isn't even real." She kept crying and Heero lost all of his patience. He tucked her back into the bed, and turned the light out.

"I wish the goblins would take you away, right now." Heero said, leaving the room. He only made it a few steps from the door, before he realized that he couldn't hear his sister's crying. "Megan!?" He yelled as lightening flashed and thunder crashed.

Heero called his sister's name, but there was only the wind beating the house. The shadows moved differently than they normally would. The teen knew there was something wrong and it all had to do with the empty spot on the bed. The howling wind managed to blow open the sturdy bay windows. A large black as night owl flew into the room. Heero shielded his face from the vicious looking talons with his arms.

He didn't see the owl morph into an ethereal looking human. When Heero looked at him, the teen knew who he was. "You're him; the Goblin King." The king smiled. He was a deathly pale, but his skin managed to hold onto a rosy hue. Long chestnut colored hair was bound back into a thigh length braid. Dual colored violet and cobalt eyes looked at Heero in amusement.

The king was dressed in black from head to toe. A black cloak flowed around him as he moved. His poet's shirt looked more along the lines of its Renaissance version that modern. The black pants fit the king's lower body like a second skin, before melding into chunky black army boots.

"I'm sorry," Heero said when he'd regained his senses, "I didn't mean to say those words. Please, can I have my sister back?"

"Oh, you didn't?" The king's voice sent a shiver through Heero, "Sorry, Angel. What's said is said." The king finished, chuckling darkly.

"She's only 3! It-It's not that I don't appreciate the gesture, but Meg gets scared when she's not-"

"Your sister is in very capable hands, Angel. My goblins are keeping her entertained, at least as much as those idiots can. Now, Heero, we both know you ment your words. I am a very…generous king. Your sister is there, in my castle, at the center of my labyrinth. You have 13 hours to solve my labyrinth, before Megan is mine…forever." Heero leapt through the open windows. He didn't care how he was going to do it, but he was going to save Megan.

He looked around, taking in his surroundings. Everything was desolate. The terrain reminded him more of an abandoned wasteland than anything else. "Well legs," Heero said, tapping his left thigh, "Let's go get meg back."

T.D.K- -drops- Chapter one complete! First week of semester 2 complete! Can I sleep now, you two?

Duo- Go for it!

Heero- We'll take it from here. Flames for this story will be taken out back behind the nearest building and shot. Anything else is welcome.

T.D.K-Good night! –falls asleep-


	2. Into the Lion's Den

T.D.K- Hello all! You're getting a treat today! I've uploaded chappies 2 and 3!

Heero- She thought she'd already uploaded 2.

T.D.K- -glares- I hate being related to you sometimes. Anyway, I don't own GW or anything Laby, but Meg's mine. Lyrics belong to David Bowie, and anyone else who helped with Laby's music. Enjoy!

Heero stopped by the outer most wall, trying to find the way in. He spotted a figure farther down, and ran toward it. His common sense said stay the hell away, especially since he wasn't home any more. As he got closer to the figure, Heero could tell it was a dwarf. He didn't know how, but his instincts told him so.

The dwarf wasn't as short as Heero thought a dwarf should be. In actuality, he was only an inch or so shorter than Heero. His ebony hair was tied back into a tight ponytail; the black tail ending just below the line of his shoulders. He wore white clothing that appeared to be oriental in design, and two sturdy dark slippers clad his feet. The dwarf's skin was the same shade as Heero's own.

"Excuse me, Mr. Dwarf." The dwarf turned to him, studying the teen with black as night oriental eyes.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"Could you tell me where the entrance is?"

"No, I cannot."

"Oh, so you don't know. I'm sorry that I bothered you."

"It is not that I don't know. You just haven't asked the right question." Heero crossed his arms, then looked at the ground. He went into himself to think. _So I haven't asked the right question. What would the right question be?_

"How do I get into the labyrinth?" Heero asked, after thinking for minute or two. The dwarf's lips lifted into a smile.

"Simple. Through those doors." Heero followed the dwarf's gaze. _Those were __so__not__ there before!_ The teen thought as he saw a set of high foreboding doors, which had not been there seconds earlier. "I think the king finally noticed you. Let me warn you now. This labyrinth and everything within obeys the king's commands."

"Thank you. If you don't mind, could you tell me your name? I feel stupid referring to you as 'Mr. Dwarf." Heero could tell his question had startled the dwarf. Black eyes looked at him shocked.

"No one has ever asked for my name in a very long time. I am Chang Wufei. And you, my friend, what is your name?"

Yuy Heero. Thank you again, Chang-san." The teen took off into the labyrinth, not noticing the look the dwarf shot after him. It was a knowing look, as if the dwarf knew something or someone the teen did not.

"This one is up to your challenge, Little Brother." Wufei said as he turned. Behind him the Goblin King had appeared, Heero's sister in his arms. The dwarf's eyes lightened as he took in the girl. "Why, hello there. You are such a young one!" Wufei said, making himself seem as nonthreatening as possible. He knew the girl was the teen's main prize for winning.

"This is little Megan," Duo said, in answer to one of his adopted brother's unasked questions. "She is Heero's sister." The king made a face at the girl, who burst out crying instead of laughing. Normally, Duo was very good with kids. He had been raised by the dwarves after all! The braided goblin sighed before summoning a crystal with Heero's image inside. At the sight of her brother, the girl calmed slightly.

"Let me see her. We dwarves are naturally good with children." Duo made a face, wanting to say that he knew, and that he had been raised by Wufei's clan. He handed the girl over. Wufei started singing a lullaby that their mother had sang. It was ancient, even by Underground standards. The girl's sniffling calmed, and Wufei had her laughing minutes after. "Try singing to her next time."

Heero looked around, wondering a few things. The first thing he wondered was where all the damn glitter had come from. Secondly was how Duo had managed to get so much damn glitter. The last thought was where the break in the wall was, and why the labyrinth hadn't turned. He sighed, slumping against the wall.

The chill of the stones sank through his trusty green tank and into his back. The teen shivered, wrapping his arms around his frame. It had suddenly gotten too cold to be wearing black shorts and a tank. At least he had enough sense to wear his old yellow sneakers. Something heavy and very warm was draped around his shoulders. He stared up dumbly at the grinning Goblin King.

"Are you cold, Angel?" The king cocked his head to the side as his voice washed over the teen.

"Thank you. Is my sister o.k?"

"Yes. Somehow we managed to make her stop crying. Tell me, why ask about her, when you should be asking other questions?"

"What should I be asking?" Heero replied, pulling the cloak tighter around him.

"A 'why me, Duo' would be a nice start or 'why are you doing this to me.' Questions that pertain to you and your situation not your sister's."

"I cannot be selfish. I would do anything to get her back, even when she's making me angry. She and I have no one we can truly depend on. Our step-mother treats me like shit, but knows we will never call her mother. I have to get her to know she's got me when everyone else turns away."

"Who would you turn to when that happens to you?"

"Meg. I can't turn to my father because he takes the bitch's side. My sis sees and knows it's not right."

"Heero, don't turn yourself into a minor martyr. It is alright for you to be selfish. You've lost your mother, your trust in your father, your trust in anyone close to you. You can be selfish with me. If you chose to stay in your sister's place, you could be selfish all you wanted. Anything you want, it would be yours." Heero chuckled darkly. The king didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I cannot be selfish for the rest of my life. I have to protect my sister. It was my mother's last wish."

"While it may be your mother's last wish, you can still be selfish to an extent. Alas, you're not going to budge, so let's turn the conversation to something better. How exactly do you get the little monster to stop crying?"

Heero chuckled before replying; "Little monster, eh? She's only good for me; sometimes my dad, but never anyone else. …Did you make it this cold?"

"I'm going to give you a hint." Duo said, turning Heero's attention away he could have a moment alone with him. "Do you see this wall? Well, there is an opening right in front of you."

The braided goblin chuckled as the teen stared at him. Heero was leery of the hint, but his instincts told him the goblin king wasn't steering him wrong. "Why?" He asked, simply wanting to know.

"Angel, you have enslaved my mind. I can barely concentrate on ruling the idiots who call me king. There is more than just your precious sister at stake." The king sighed, his hand molding to the side of Heero's face. "Keep the cloak, as you may or may not need it later. The royal blue suits you well."

"Thank you."

"Till next we meet, Angel." With those words, the goblin disappeared. Heero pushed his thoughts and feelings the king's touch caused aside. _I must not be selfish._ His mantra coursed through him, allowing him to act on the king's hint.

The teen passed through the wall, confirming that the king hadn't lied. For the first time in his entire life, Heero ignored his heart. A consciously unknown reason made him afraid to go left, as his heart wanted. He went right instead. _Sorry._ He thought to himself.

Duo sat on his throne, wondering why Megan had started to cry, yet again. He summoned a crystal, turning it to Heero. The king stood, his brown hunting boots made no sound as he walked across the stone floor. The girl's wails could probably be heard across the labyrinth and were enough to wake the dead.

Duo had changed out of his earlier clothing, not liking the feeling of magic that had clung to him. The white poet's shirt contrasted his dark hair and eyes. Another pair of black pants clothed his legs, warm despite their appearance.

He let his crystal orb fall from his fingers, and into the girl's tiny hands. "Do my goblins scare you?" He asked after her wails had stopped. She nodded. The goblin king grinned.

"You remind me of the babe."

"What babe?" One brave goblin asked.

"The babe with the power." He replied simply.

"What power?" Another goblin asked.

"The power of voodoo."

"Who do?" A third voiced.

"You do!" Duo replied, pointed to the goblin.

"Do what?!" Asked the first goblin.

"Remind me of the babe!

I saw my baby

crying hard as babes

could cry. What

could I do? My

baby's love had gone

and left my baby blue!"

The king smiled, knowing his word play had gained the girl's attention. She watched him in rapt fascination as he spun and danced about. His sing was supposed to be complete nonsense.

"Nobody knew

what kind of

magic spell to use."

He lifted her into his arms, twirling her about as he and his goblins continued to sing. The castle was now filled with goblin music and the girl's laughter.

"Slime or Snails!"

"Or puppy dog tails!"

"Thunder or lightening!"

"Something frightening!"

"Dance, magic, dance!

Dance, magic, dance…"

Heero was slumped against the labyrinth's wall again. _I'm lost! How am I going to get to the end? _"I'm stuck here too!" He growled, gripping the dark blue cloak's fabric.

"No, you're not! You're just not looking in the right place!" Heero's head shot over to the two statues. Both were guarding two doors that had not been there mere seconds before. Both looked like they were gundams, one was mostly red and the other was mainly white and blue, with a little red. "There you go!" The white and blue one said.

"I didn't know statues could talk and move. That's amazing!"

"Freedom and I are not statues; we're gundams. We and our pilots take turns guarding these doors. One of us always lies and the other always tells the truth." The red one said.

"Yep. You get one question, that you can ask us both. Justice here will get mad at me though, because I'll be really tempted to answer all of your questions." Heero smiled. The white and blue gundam, Freedom, seemed to be rather silly and friendly at the same time. _I bet he and his pilot are really similar._

"Alright, which door leads to the castle?" Heero's smile turned into a grin. He knew how this went. The teen asked both gundams; Justice answered Freedom's door, and vice versa. "Both of you are full of bullshit. I know how this scenario plays out. You're both lying. The right door changes constantly, doesn't it?"

"Wow! No one but the king's ever figured that one out! He doesn't lie, so he's really good at telling when others lie."

"Freedom, shut up! Our job's done so just shut up! God! You're as annoying as Kira. Why he and Athrun are friends, I'll never understand!" After speaking, Justice started to mutter lowly; the only audible words were "pilots", "idiots", and "gallivanting". Freedom shrugged, used to the other gundam's tendencies to rant randomly.

"Heero, do you like Underground so far?"

"Why?" Heero asked, an eyebrow lifting.

"I'm curious, that's all. Wing Zero, my older brother, is looking for a pilot. You seem perfect for him."

"I'll think about it. Zero's my favorite gundam, but I can't leave Meg by herself. Anyway, thanks for talking to me. I don't feel so lonely." Heero reached for the door handle beside Freedom. "Do you mind?"

"Nope. Good luck, 'cause the door really does change constantly." Heero nodded, took a breath, and walked into the hole in the ground.

T.D.K- -runs and hides- Duo hates when I write cliffys. Anyway, I might be up here for a while, so R&R and I'll work on chappie 4.


	3. How to Piss Off a Goblin King

T.D.K- Chapter 3 is now here! I don't own anything related to GW, but I do own Megan and the plot. Please enjoy while I go find Duo. I have a bone to pick with him.

_ Holy shit!_ Was the only thought Heero had as he fell down. Hands reached out, catching him. The hands were holding him tightly, with a bruising force. _I should be expecting anything and everything. I still didn't expect this. _

"Well, boy, do you know who we are?" One set asked him. The formation of hands gave the impression of a man in his 60's, with glasses and a beard. Heero wasn't quite sure if the top was supposed to be hair.

"No, sir. I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for? You are from Overground. It is only common sense that you would not know of us." The second set of hands looked like as oriental face. Heero chuckled softly as he realized that the face looked like an older version of Wufei's. "You've got two choices."

"Up or down? Come on boy, we don't have all day!"

"Up, please."

"Listen to me, before we send you up. I trained the Goblin King. He speaks nothing but the truth. He's good at hiding truth with truth. Now, up you go." Heero yelled as he was thrown forcefully out of the hole. He landed on the ground, shocks of pain racing up his legs. _I should NOT have landed standing straight. Now my legs are gonna hurt like a bitch._

The teen walked a few feet, but stopped to rub feeling back into his legs." I wasn't expecting you to choose up. I knew you'd be a match for the king." Heero smiled at the welcome sight of the dwarf.

"You're a sight for sore eyes, Chang-san." Wufei's head tilted, black hair flowing around him. Heero hadn't noticed that the dwarf's hair was free.

"Sight for sore eyes? Please explain."

"It means I'm happy to see you. It's an expression back home. So, uh, since you live here, could you be my guide?"

"Come. We have to go through the lower levels. I'll be your guide until we are at the next part. I cannot take you any farther, without becoming labeled as a traitor. Duo would dip me into the Bog of Eternal Stench personally." Wufei replied as the pair climbed into the labyrinth's dark depths.

"Told you!" Megan's voice rang out as Duo grimaced. She wiggled out of his lap, racing over to his advisor, Howard. The girl was slowly becoming used to his goblins and now felt comfortable around a few. _It gets her outta my hair for a while._ He thought. He hated that she had been proven right.

"Howard, watch Angel's sister while I'm away." The black furred goblin nodded, not bothering to bow to the king he'd helped mentor. Duo made an exit, escaping to his wardrobe room. He loved this room, as it had every costume for every single one of his needs. He donned one of his rarely used favorites, and ported himself to just ahead of his brother and paramour. He then used a trick he knew.

"Wufei, was that one of HIS crystals?"

"Yes. Duo is the only one who can channel magic with them. Allow me to do the talking." Duo grinned. He knew his older brother's voice anywhere. His crystal hopped into the little tin cup, rattling about inside.

"An' wot 'ave we 'ere?" The king asked in his best British accent. Wufei and Heero had never seen him in this particular disguise. He knew they didn't think they stood before him at all.

"Nothing that concerns you, Bird."

"Nothing? Nothing? I expected better of you, Wufei." Duo said, smirking. Heero's blue eyes were glued to him as he held his disguise. "By the way, why are you heading toward the castle and not to the labyrinth's beginning?"

"Heero chose up. I told you this human is your match. And I am not leading him all the way." Wufei ignored the way Duo stared only at Heero. He knew the king had heard him. Duo went to Heero's side, inwardly happy to see that the cloak was still tied around him.

"What do you think of my labyrinth, Angel?"

"It's easy at some parts, and the hard parts are something I can manage."

"Really?" Duo crowded Heero, backing the teen into the wall. He placed his forehead against Heero's, letting his breath wash over him. "Angel, your fall almost broke me. Say the word and this will be all over."

"You'll still have Meg."

"I have fallen in love with the densest human ever! Say you will stay with me, be mine, and everything will end. Doll face will be returned, safe and sound." Heero pushed the king away, wanting to comply, but knew it would be selfish.

"I can never be selfish." Wufei melded into the darkness at the look in his brother's eyes. Duo's eyes darkened to a dark stormy violet quickly.

"You will become selfish. If you reach my castle, you will have learned why you, above all, should not be a martyr. Wufei, keep your promise, but if you help him after that, you are no longer my brother. Angel, for your best interests, you will not have an easy ride." Duo disappeared in a flash of dark smoke. Wufei motioned for Heero, then kept walking.

They broke the surface half an hour later, crawling out of a statue's base. Wufei helped Heero out of the hole, knowing the human didn't have a dwarf's steady feet. "I can go no farther. I will return when my brother's anger has cooled. Maybe then I can help you again."

"Go ahead. I'll be o.k. from here."

"Are you sure? Strange things live here in this garden. Be aware of my brother's knights, and a few of his soldiers. The goblin knights hold fast that the army can only attack other armies, but they themselves will attack any threat."

"Alright. Chang-san, why do you call the king your brother?"

"Duo was raised by my clan. My parents were his main caretakers, so we became very close. I helped calm your sister. I am sure you treasure her as much as I treasure my own sibling."

"I do."

"If you wished it, Duo would let you visit. There have been others before you, but I know you will make it. My brother has spent much of his life alone. I believe you are giving him a run for his treasury. I will watch over your sister." Heero cracked a smile at Wufei's words.

"Thank you." Wufei left after that. Heero wondered the garden of the inner labyrinth. He started as he heard a human like roar. _I have to help whatever being that was! _True to form, Heero raced towards the sound. When he broke through the bushes, his eyes took in the scene before him.

A tall teen, maybe a year or so older than he, had been tied upside down in a tree. Four goblins stood around him, attacking with their weird lances. The lances had a tiny being on the end, which would bite the teen. Heero started searching for something to distract the goblins long enough to free the bound teen.

After another of the teen's roars, a rock knocked up against Heero's foot. He picked the stone up, throwing it at one of the goblins. It knocked of the goblin's helmet, forcing him to turn his lance on another. It was a chain reaction as they knocked into each other, turning their helmets to where they could not see.

"Let's get you down, OK?" Heero said, walking closer. The bound teen turned two forest green eyes toward him.

"Down." Heero nodded. He untied the knot holding the older up. He came crashing down to the ground. "Ow! That hurt!"

"I'm sorry! Are you alright?!" Heero asked as he helped the older up. His hair fell over half of his face, and he was indeed taller than Heero. The elder nodded, cocking his head to study Heero. "I'm Heero. What's your name?"

"Trowa. Are you my friend?"

"Yes. I'm a friend. Trowa, do you know how to get to the castle?" Trowa shook his head. "OK, well, do you want to come with me? A trip's always better when there's someone else with you." Trowa nodded, taking the hand Heero offered him. Heero didn't know why he was treating the other teen like he was younger. He guessed it had to do with the aura the other gave off. It was like there was a childlike innocence about Trowa.

"Doors." Trowa said, drawing Heero's attention to yet another set of doors that had not been there before. Heero sighed. _Duo did say it wasn't going to be easy anymore. Damn that asshole._ "Heero, what are we going to do?"

"Well, we're just going to have to see what their deal is."

"Ok. I could just get Heavyarms. He could tell us what's on the other side of the doors."

"It's ok. I think they're just asleep. Come on." Heero and Trowa walked over to the doors, studying the doorknockers. The younger chuckled. The doorknockers looked like 'Hear no evil' and 'Speak no evil' symbols.

"IT'S NOT POLITE TO STARE YOUNG MEN!" One yelled at them. Trowa jumped, trying to hide his taller form behind Heero. The younger managed to calm him, before noticing the other knocker wanted to say something. Heero took hold of its ring, and pulled.

"Thank you. Do you know how long it's been since I actually had that thing outta my mouth?"

"No. Could you tell me how I get past you?"

"Knock and the door shall open. What are you trying to do?" Heero looked sheepish as he held the ring.

"Could you take it back? I'd like to go through your door, please." The knocker blinked, but held his mouth open. Heero knocked, and the door opened. As he and Trowa stepped through, he thanked the knocker. Heero took hold of Trowa's hand as they emerged into the labyrinth's jungle. _I'm not going to like this._ Heero thought as the door slammed shut behind the pair.

T.D.K- I hope no kills me for having Trowa as Ludo. And what I'm going to do next. Anyway, I'm still hunting for Duo, so there's not much in the way of A/Ns this chapter. Please R&R! If anyone sees him, send him my way.


	4. The Fireys of Love

T.D.K- Chapter 4! Here we are. Um, Trowa and Quatre fans, you may not like me near the end.-quickly said- Moving on. I don't own GW, Laby, or the Bog of Eternal Stench. I wish I did own the bog. That would be so cool! Think about it, people. ;)

Duo- -looks up- Ty, why are you up there?

T.D.K- Um, I'm staying in a place where Ro and Wufei can't get me. Would you do the honors, please?

Duo- Enjoy! Memory slip, Ty?

"Heero, I don't like this." Trowa said from behind Heero. Something with the taller teen's instincts made him afraid of this jungle. Heero smiled, tugging at his new friend.

"It's o.k, Trowa. Are you scared? Really?" Heero asked after Trowa's nod. "But you're so tall, and there's not a lot of animals that would hurt someone as tall as you. You can still hold my hand. It's really not that bad." The pair wondered through the forest, a comfortable silence reigning between the two.

Heero let go of Trowa's hand for a split second to look at a willow. He heard a sound, then turned around. "Trowa! Trowa, where'd you go?!" _Oh, no! I've lost Trowa! I hope he's safe, wherever he's gotten to._ Heero walked through the forest, aimlessly. He felt lonely for the first time since Duo had challenged him.

"What's the matter, Sweetie?" Came a female voice from above. Heero looked up, taking in the five women. They were all clothed in flame red feather dresses. At least three appeared to be the same age as Heero, while the other two were slightly older. The one that had spoken was the eldest of the quintet. She had blonde colored hair that was bound into two corkscrew pigtails. Surprisingly enough, the hair style fit her. Her eyes were a dark color Heero couldn't quite make out.

"I don't know where I am in the labyrinth and I've gotten separated from my friend, Trowa."

"You know my little brother?" Said the next eldest. Her hair was the same brunette as Trowa's own. She was built similar, but there was a deadly grace about her. Her own eyes were a shade of blue Heero couldn't name.

"Yes. Some goblins were harming him earlier. I managed to chase them off and we ended up here after coming through a doorway. I let go of him of just a second!" Heero felt tears well up in his eyes. He fell to his knees. The five women surrounded him, Trowa's sister trying to comfort him.

"Hush. Everything's o.k. I'm sure nothing bad has happened to my brother. Shh. Why don't you tell us why you're here."

"I was selfish and wished my sister away. Now I have to beat this stupid labyrinth to get her back. It was going ok, until Trowa got lost! Now I'm lonely and there's no one that's gonna be there just to talk to me!" The quintet cooed at the teen. Trowa's sister was stunned as she heard what Heero was saying to himself. "Baka! You were selfish and this is what happened! Can never be selfish ever! You made a promise to Mom!"

"It's ok to be a little selfish. Sometimes that's the only way a person can survive. If you keep giving everything you are, and not getting at least a little something back, that can really wear a person down. It's ok that you were selfish when you wished your sister away. There were times when I wanted to wish Trowa away when we were younger." By this time, Heero had calmed in her hold. He looked at her, confusion in the depths of his dark blue eyes.

"Why? Older siblings are supposed to protect their younger ones." Heero asked, as he stood up. He brushed leaves from him, shaking the dark blue cloak out. "Thank you. Um, what are your names? My name is Heero."

"I'm Catherine. This is Sally," Catherine motioned to the oldest of the five. "The three behind you are Dorothy, she's the bright blonde, Relena, and Hilde has the dark hair."

"Thank you all again. Catherine-san, do people really survive because they're selfish?" She nodded, smiling slightly at the child like tone to his voice. "I can't live that way. I promised Mom that I'd protect my sister. She's only three, so someone has to deflect my step-mom's wrath. I mean I don't want Meg getting treated with seconds, even from our dad."

"Come, we'll take you to the wall. Hilde once pissed the king off, so we're not allowed back within the labyrinth's actual boundaries. Don't worry, you're still technically in the labyrinth." Sally said as she took Heero's hand. "Let's get him to the wall girls!" The other four cheered, each grabbing either Heero's arms, or his tank. He protested, but the five swept him along.

"Wufei! Trowa! Help!" Heero yelled.

Wufei sighed, his form settled on his favorite rock formation. _I wonder how Heero is doing?_ He thought, another sigh escaping him. His ears picked up the sound of Heero's voice. _Shit. He met that woman and her psycho pack._ "Hang on! I'm coming Heero!"

"Brother, whatcha doin?" Duo asked, startling the dwarf. Wufei was sure his younger brother had not been there a second ago. "By the way, Heero's nearby."

"I heard, Little Brother."

"Why is he calling for you and that rock caller?"

"I don't know. Maybe he considers us his friends. After all, Duo, you've taken the role of this living fairy tale's villain." Duo bristled. "I just pissed you off, didn't I?"

"Go and help him. But if he shows any affection to you, I'll make you a prince."

"Of what?"

"Prince of the Land of Stench!" Duo started laughing. "Oh, Wufei, catch." The goblin king tossed an apple to the dwarf. He caught it easily. "Give that to Heero, would you?"

"What is it?" Wufei asked, wary of the king's intent. After all, Heero was a friend, and more importantly, the teen had something in common with the dwarf. They both would do anything within their power for their younger sibling.

"An admirer's gift, nothing more. Are you starting to care for the selfless human?"

"I love you, Duo. You are my little brother, and I will do whatever it takes to see you truly smile. I miss my brother." Wufei watched as the king's left eye twitched. He'd hit a nerve. If he wasn't careful, Duo would really throw him into the bog. "I'll do this for you." He whispered, hurrying to the edge of the inner labyrinth. Duo watched him go, his poker face slipping. Violet eyes grew weary in the space of seconds.

"I love you too, Fei. You're just like him, Brother. I miss you too. Heero, I hope you can forgive me, but I am too selfish to just let you win. I know you will enjoy my little 'cheat'." Duo's lips lifted into a smile at the thought.

"Why hello, Wufei. Did you come to the wall just to see little ole me?" Sally yelled up to the dwarf. He turned beet red, spluttering for a moment.

"No, Woman, I didn't! Heero is my friend, and my brother is no longer as angry. Here, use this to climb up." Wufei threw a long length of rope over the edge. Sally smiled as she gave it a sharp tug. Wufei glared down at her. She blew a kiss up to him, getting just the reaction she wanted. The dwarf turned redder than he had previously.

"Don't let him fool you. Wufei and I are madly in love with the other. He just is too loyal to Duo. They're brothers."

"I know. Wufei told me that his parents took Duo in and raised him." Heero replied as he took hold of the rope. He didn't even notice that he had referred to the king by his name. "Thank you for the help, all of you." Heero quickly climbed the rope, glad he was one of the fastest at the activity in gym class. "Wufei! I'm so glad to see you!" Heero hugged the struggling dwarf, almost to the point of crying once more.

"You've done it now!" Wufei yelled as the pair fell through a trap door. They tumbled through the tunnel, until they hit light again. Heero instinctively grasped a sturdy root, and grabbed Wufei's arm as he slid past.

"What the hell is that?!" Heero asked as the stench hit his nose.

"What do you think?! This is my brother's beloved Bog of Eternal Stench! Now get me up! I think I'm slipping!" Heero lifted Wufei to the ledge, helping the dwarf before climbing unto the ledge himself. "Why'd you have to hug me?"

"I was happy to see you. You may not think of me as a friend, but I think of you as my friend. You're really a softie underneath all that prickliness." Wufei turned.

"Don't tell Sally. Shit!" Wufei stepped on a loose stone, and fell.

"OW!"

"Trowa!" Heero hugged the taller teen, happy to find his other friend.

"Let me up, Asshole!" Heero looked down, noticing that Trowa had somehow ended up sitting on Wufei. He laughed as he helped Trowa stand. When the trio was all standing, they slowly made their way around the bog. The only thing that stopped them was a bridge. It was not the kind of bridge any member of the trio would trust.

"HALT!" Trowa jumped, reclaiming his hiding spot behind Heero. Wufei growled, hoping the bridge's 'defender' would be out at tea. Heero took in the blonde. Sea foam colored eyes gazed at the trio, a softness to them, despite the harsh tone. The other teen was clearly Heero's age, and the only male he'd ever seen who could pull off pink fairly well.

"Excuse me, but we need to cross the bridge."

"I'm sorry, but my orders are that no one passes." Trowa frowned from behind Heero. He slowly walked over to the blonde, startling the other as the taller picked him up. "Put me down!" The blonde said, hitting Trowa. Trowa dropped him, and Wufei slipped past him. Heero called out to the dwarf, who motioned for him to run across.

"I'm not abandoning my friend!" He answered, watching as Trowa tried to best the blonde. There was a slight lull, in which the blonde reappeared not far from them.

"Noble sentiments, good sir. You are a worthy adversary. What is your name?"

"Trowa. Who are you?"

"Quatre Rabarbra Winner, a knight of the kingdom. I would be honored, Sir Trowa if you would kindly consent to being my brother." Trowa nodded, returning the blonde's smile. Heero tried again to cross. "I'm sorry, but I still cannot let you pass."

"May we please cross the bridge?" Heero asked, his fingers crossed behind him. Quatre looked at them.

"Yes, but on one condition. I wish to travel with you. The stench in this bog has dulled my sense of smell. Besides, boredom grows rampant here." Quatre grasped a bag that had been hidden near the bridge.

"Of course, Sir Knight." Heero walked out onto the bridge, his steps careful and cautious.

"This bridge has held steady for hundreds of years." Quatre said as he tapped the bridge fondly. The bridge shook violently, leaving Heero seconds to grab an overhanging branch. He yelled for the dwarf, who was in the middle of a panic attack. "Hang on! I'm coming!" Quatre started digging in his bag.

Trowa let out a roar. Heero's eyes widened as he remembered the sound of the roar. Quatre made some comment about howling instead of taking action. Rocks splashed into the bog, one stopping under Heero's feet. The teen slipped from the branch, watching as the other rocks formed a new bridge.

"Trowa, I'm really glad you're on our side." Heero said as he made his way to the other side. Trowa began to make his way across, Quatre not far behind. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"The rocks are friends of mine and Cathy's." Trowa said as Wufei dropped behind them. He pulled the apple out of his pocket. The dwarf held it out over the bog, intending to drop it into the bog. An image of Duo appeared in the murky water. Within the image was a smiling version of the king, Heero at his side, smiling too.

Wufei put the apple back in his pocket, eyes closed. _I'm sorry, Heero. I'm sorry, my friend. I know you, of all people, will understand. _He turned away from the swamp, knowing he would have to do something he didn't want to do. The dwarf had been backed into a space between the proverbial rock and hard place.

T.D.K- I love my platform and the fact that I have a rope ladder. –looks down at the guys- You all know I love you. Don't kill me!

Heero- Why would we?

T.D.K- Crap. I'm gonna sleep up here tonight, ok? Just have Yugi or Ryou wake me up for work. Um, Heero, you do realize I know your 'I wanna kill Ty' face, right? Btw, I'm sorry for not getting to you soon, Alejandra. FF net doesn't show e-mails addresses in their original form, but it will work if you put in spaces.

Wufei- If the readers review, we may let Ty live until the end of the story.

Quatre- Yes! Good idea Wufei! Everyone, R&R! If anyone flames, please let us know who your favorite pilot is, that way your flame can be shot by them.

T.D.K- Quatre, I love the way you deliver your threats. Anyway, goodnight! –curls up and sleeps-


	5. In Which Includes Dancing

T.D.K- So, I've realized a lot of you may not have liked the 'Heero's crying' scene. Well, that's his breaking point. Now we're at Duo's moment with this chappie. See they've got more to go through before they actually get together.

Duo- shouting- Ty! I hate you this chapter!

Ty- -shouts back- Do the disclaimer and we'll talk about the final scene.

Duo- Tyrant doesn't own us or Labyrinth. Now, get down here and we'll begin scheming.

The group of four walked through the dense forest that surrounded the bog. Quatre led them, having claimed to know the path to the castle. Trowa followed behind, often looking back at Heero. The teen wondered behind the pair, sometimes side stepping. It had been hours since he'd eaten anything. His hunger was slowly getting to him as they walked. Wufei could see the signs of hunger in the human teen. He had the only bit of food within the forest, if he was thinking correctly.

The dwarf was hesitant to give the apple to the teen, as he just knew his brother had done something to it. He was conflicted, needless to say. Heero was losing strength by the minute, but the only food had been tampered with. Wufei finally knew what he had to do. The dwarf tapped the teen on the shoulder.

"Heero, I have an apple that Little Brother gave me for you. It's the only food we'll find in this forest. I don't trust it, but I know you need something to eat." Heero smiled at his friend. He took the apple from the dwarf.

"I'll take the chance. Besides, I was getting bored with just walking around. Maybe Duo has something he considers fun in store for me?" Wufei was worried his friend was too far gone to hunger as he made light of the situation. He watched as the teen took a bite of the apple. Heero's blue orbs widened slightly as the paralyzing spell with in the apple's flesh weaved through his system.

The last thing he consciously heard was Wufei's shout to the other two. After that he had stumbled away from his friends, drunkenly making his way deeper into the forest. He collapsed against some kind of tree, his mind slipping.

Duo sat on the window seat in his bedroom. He played with his magic crystals, before sending a few of them out into the labyrinth. They turned into bubbles, gliding on the air drafts to where Heero's now susceptible mind was. The king grinned, turning his own spell on himself. After all, who was going to create the dream world where they would spend the last hours of this deal?

The king slipped into the dream space provided by his magic. He knew exactly what to make. Heero had always had dreams of being a prince. Today, he would become one. Duo used the once grand ball room of the dwarves' palace to create the one in the dream space. He filled it with the many citizens of his kingdom, each with a mask of their true forms.

He rationalized that the demons might be a little much, even for Heero. Finally, the Goblin King designed his and Heero's costumes. He changed his clothes into a deep violet tunic, dark leggings, and a cross necklace he'd had forever. For his paramour, the king imagined the dark blue cloak, a tunic the color of Heero's eyes, and tan leggings.

With that completed, Duo moved through the crowd, awaiting Heero's arrival. _Let our dance begin_. He thought, a feral smile playing across his lips.

Heero wondered at the ballroom, taking in the décor and the ball's many dancers. He was looking for a certain being in that dancing mass, but couldn't tell who. He vaguely wondered why he was the only being who was not masked at a masked ball. He tightened his grip on his cloak as he caught a glimpse of the Goblin King's chestnut braid.

The teen moved into the crowd after that braid. Soft gentle music filled the entire room, filling Heero's mind with things he usually only imagined. He spotted Duo near a group of beings. They were not important to the teen, who only had eyes for the king, but he paused at the sight of one pair's wild red, black, and blonde hair.

It was after Duo's split second disappearance that he began to hear someone singing. The voice washed over him, sending fire dancing under his skin.

"There's such a sad love,

deep in your eyes.

A kind of pale jewel

open and close.

I'll place the sky in

your eyes."

Heero just knew that was Duo singing. The king's voice wove itself around him, as if he was right at the teen's side. He kept looking for Duo, missing him at every turn. The king watched the teen's search, any remaining anger from earlier disappearing with every second. Heero paused before a demonic looking gundam. He knew it instantly; it was Deathscythe Hell. Hell turned, revealing that the king had been standing behind him.

The pair were breathless as they took in the other. Duo wouldn't have believed that Heero would look so much better in the outfit, if he were not looking at him in it. Heero had never seen any being look as enchanting as Duo right at that moment. He took in the little details of the Goblin King's outfit. The king took hold of his hand, still singing, and they began dancing.

"As the pain sweeps through,

Makes no sense for you.

Every thrill is gone,

Wasn't too much fun

At all, but I'll be

There for you as

The world falls down."

Duo could tell that his song had Heero completely entrapped within this dream world. They danced on after his song ended, allowing the king to show off his future mate. _Well, practice showing him off._ He thought, smiling. A clock chiming midnight, or hour thirteen in Underground time, broke through the moment.

Heero started at the sound. His face became a mixture of horror, confusion, and sadness. "I'm sorry, Duo. As much as I would love to stay in this ballroom and dance with you, I can't. It was fun and everything I've ever imagined it would be, even if I have played the 'princess' role. I'll see you at your castle."

Duo couldn't move. Had he just heard Heero right? Had his paramour actually admit that he wanted to stay in the ballroom? Duo reached for Heero, knowing he had to catch him quickly. Their eyes met as Duo spun him back around. The king didn't care if the teen saw past everything. He knew he'd only taken his love's sister just to get his attention.

Heero was scared by the raw emotion he saw in the Goblin King's eyes. It was an emotion that had been growing within him. Duo wrapped his arms around Heero, and brought him close for a soul binding kiss. Heero returned the kiss with his own finally freed passion. When the pair broke apart, they said nothing as Heero shattered the spell and the dream world.

Duo was once again in his bedroom. He left his window seat for his bed. He sprawled out on the massive mattress, burying his face as much as he could into his pillows. For the first time since he was a child, the king cried.

Heero landed on a garbage pile, not really sure why and how he'd gotten here. Where were his friends? How had they gotten separated? His dark eyes slid down to the apple in his hand. Where had he gotten it? Who had given it to him? Why did he feel like he had just broken his heart?

_I feel like shit, like I've just told the person I love that I'm not choosing them. Just what the hell happened to me between entering those woods and landing here? _He shook his head, sliding off the garbage. He wondered around the mounds of trash, surprised that the labyrinth had accumulated this much waste. Where did it all come from? It couldn't have been from just the citizens of the place.

_Why do I care where it all came from? I'm only here long enough to rescue Meg. Why does that sound like such bullshit to me? I've got to find the guys. Maybe they can tell me what went down. _

"Heero!" Trowa yelled, stumbling over trash in his rush to get to the younger teen. He hugged Heero, who returned it. Quatre and Wufei were making their way to him.

"So, was what Little Brother had in store fun after all?" Wufei asked.

"I don't know. Whatever Duo did, I don't remember it. I don't even remember eating a piece of this apple." Heero shook his head. He took another bite of the apple absently. "Now I do! And no, I'm not telling you what happened. That's between us and now I know why I feel like shit."

"You have fallen for our wayward king, haven't you?" Quatre asked, a knowing look on his face. Heero was glad he was friends with the blonde knight. That smile he had at that exact moment was enough to make anyone slightly afraid of him. Heero's face went red. Wufei grinned while Trowa's lips lifted into a smile.

"I can't let anything come of it. I have to save Meg, and I can't abandon her so I can be happy. I can't be happy unless she's happy. Momma made me promise that I'd always be there. I promised her."

"That's a lie you keep telling yourself, Heero! You must believe you were a bad son while your mother was alive to feel that you can't redeem yourself any other way than to completely abandon your own wellbeing! Your mother wouldn't want you to spend the rest of your life as your sister's shadow! A shadow that has no will or life of its own!" The knight was surprised when the teen hugged him.

"Thanks, Quatre. I needed someone to call me out on my bullshit. I think I was beginning to call myself out. I don't know what to do, guys. My heart is conflicted. I've always lived my life according to advice Dad gave me, when Momma was still alive. He told me to follow my heart, that it would never steer me wrong. I want to stay here, but I want to go home with Meg."

"We'll think of something. I'm sure just hearing this would make Little Brother happy." Wufei said, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "In the meantime, we need to move. We've got two and a half hours to reach the castle. The Goblin City's not too far away from here. It'll take at least that half hour to get there."

"Let's go." Trowa said, tugging on Heero's and Quatre's arms. The four made their way through the garbage covered landscape.

T.D.K- -whispers-

Duo- -mutters-

Quatre- They're plotting the next chapter, which may or may not be the last, and the possibility that we may need a sequel. By the way, any flames shall be dealt with accordingly. Which reminds me. Heero! You've been slacking!

Heero- -walks off to deal with flames, mutters- There was only like one. Ty said not to deal with it.

Quatre- Anyway, leave a review!

T.D.K- -looks up- I really had a lot of fun writing this chapter. As you can see, I haven't stayed to the plotline of the original. It's my signature when I write fanfics inspired by movies. Also, kudos to whoever can name the pair mentioned in the ballroom scene. ;-) –snagged by Duo, returns to planning-


	6. Long Ago Times

T.D.K- Ok, the usual. Fei, Tro, it's all yours!

Wufei- Ty does not own us, but does own her oc, and the plotline.

Trowa- She also has blackmail on Wufei. –gets glared at by Wufei, replies with straight face- I'm kidding. Ty only gets practice as a writer and nothing else out of this. Also, Ty would like to apologize for the lack of scene cuts. For some reason, they won't show on the site.

Wufei- Should you decide to sue her, you'll only get what a college student owns. …And two almost full boxes of ramen blocks.

T.D.K- Thankies, guys. Enjoy!

Duo smiled at the sight of the sleeping girl. He had her brought to him after he had finished with his break down. Megan slept soundly as she lay beside him, her head in his lap. One hand held the end of his braid, which was warding off bad dreams. The king hoped he'd get the ending he wanted, but knew in his heart that he wouldn't.

"Why can't I get a win-win situation? Why do I have to lose Heero and he wins his sister? Can't I win Heero's heart and he wins her back?" He asked aloud. Quite frankly, he still couldn't exactly believe that Heero had nonverbally admitted he loved the king. After all, he had never had that kind of luck.

Duo sighed, tucking the girl's tiny form underneath the covers of his bed. He looked to the 13 hour clock that was normal in Underground. The hands read out 10:30. Heero had two and a half hours to reach Duo's castle. Maybe if Duo could be lucky for just once in his life, Heero wouldn't reach him in time. Then the Goblin King would win his love, and they could live happily ever after.

"The only problem to that would be that she'd be stuck here forever too. At least Meg is beginning to like it here." The king sighed again. He turned his face out to gaze at his labyrinth. Duo gazed at the oldest part of his labyrinth, the part he wouldn't have let Heero wonder into. They had at one time, when he and Wufei were children, been the caves that the pair had been raised in.

He smiled as he remembered all the trouble they had gotten into. The Goblin King had known what he was most of his life, that he was one very powerful goblin. His blood family was the only goblins powerful enough to actually have a pleasing human like form. The king himself could not remember exactly how his parents had looked like.

His mother had died giving birth to him, and his father had remarried. His step-mother had not given birth to any children, and both she and his father had died when he was a small child. At the tender age of 50, Duo was an orphan. Wufei's dwarf clan had stepped up among the clans of Underground.

They had taken in the child king. The clan chief had ruled over the labyrinth, in an attempt to keep the throne with its true owner. The families of the clan had each taken turns caring for their future king, but Wufei's family had always treated him as one of theirs. Duo had even referred to Wufei's parents as his own.

The day had come when all that had ended. Duo and Wufei's family had been in the deeper parts of the caves, working. The gems they mined were prized among all of Underground and were the little kingdom's main export. There had been a cave in. Wufei and Duo had hidden themselves away in the labyrinth proper to mourn.

The pair of brothers had never truly argued from that moment to this one. Duo knew Wufei was right. Heero was his match in every way, and he was going to lose the kind of connection. "I'll lose him forever, I know I will. If I lose him, I lose myself." Duo began to resign himself to that fate, until an idea hit him.

The king grinned, summoning one of his crystals. He placed the orb next to Megan's forehead. She was at the stage in human development that permanent memories were beginning. His crystal merged into her skin, imprinting her time in the labyrinth within her mind. "Forgive me, Megan. I will do what I must to ensure that I have Heero. If I must use you, then I will. You are now my heir, and I will come for you and Heero when you are older."

The girl shifted in sleep, moving away from him. He smirked. "I am a desperate king, willing to do what I must to gain the one I love."

Heero walked along, listening to his friends as they talked. He let their voices wash over him, allowing him to think. How was he going to save his sister, keep his promise, and stay with Duo? He sighed. _It's impossible. I can't do all three, unless I break my promise. I can't do that. I want to be just a little selfish. I want to be with Duo. I want to stay here, but I want to protect Meg too. _

Heero sighed, looking up at the tallest of the castle towers. He knew Duo was sitting in one of the windows. His heart knew. They hadn't cleared the field of trash, which Quatre had informed them was the lost dreams of Aboveground. Heero slowed, trailing behind his friends. He split off from them.

The teen wrapped the cloak around him, trying to will Duo to his side. "Angel, what are you doing so far from your friends?" Heero cracked open one eye, not really sure if he was dreaming or what. When he saw it was really the king, the teen hugged him.

"Did you mean everything in the ballroom? You weren't telling me a lie, were you?" Heero looked into the violet eyes he'd come to love. Duo cupped his cheek, nodding. The pair kissed again, electric jolts coursing through them both. "You were right. I have become a little selfish. I want to stay here forever, with you. But if that happens I can't save Meg or protect her."

"Then make a deal with me, here and now. For every year Aboveground, ten pass in Underground. I will wait one century of my time, a decade in yours, then I will come for you. Megan will be old enough to care for herself. One way or another, Heero, you and I shall be together." Duo tucked Heero's head under his chin. "Before either of us accept this deal, I want you to swear that you will never let another touch you like I do and plan to."

"Alright. But what if I forget about everything? I'm not saying I will on purpose, but what if that does happen?"

"We'll deal with it. Plus, I kinda made Megan the insurance that you would come back." Heero jolted out of Duo's arms, glaring at his goblin lover. "I made her my heir, and made sure that at least she would remember. I did nothing more to her. I wouldn't hurt your little sister, Angel."

"I know. It's my first instinct to glare down any and all threats to my sister. Duo, do we both stay if I lose?"

"Yes, but it would be worse for you both if you lost on purpose. Neither you or Megan could ever leave Underground. At least my deal gives you the freedom to return to Aboveground to spend time with your father, allow your sister to grow as she should, and settle things for when I come for you. I want you here of your own free will, knowing that you always have a home to go to when we will argue."

"Thank you, Love. I better go back to my friends. They'll probably have noticed that I'm missing by now." The king smiled, a slight lift of his lips. The teen returned it. "I'll see you at your castle."

"Our castle, Heero." Duo whispered as Heero back tracked to his friends. The Goblin King went back to his castle, feeling lighter than he had only moments before.

Heero held Trowa's hand as the four made their way to the gates of the goblin city. The taller teen was scared again, one hand holding on to Heero's and the other holding Quatre's. The blond studied the entrance well, taking note of the snoozing goblin gatekeeper. They walked toward the gate, knowing to keep quiet.

Wufei watched his three friends. He was smirking as he watched them go through the gates. He leapt up onto the wall, taking it upon himself to be their scout. He could hear his brother's roar as the king yelled at his army. The dwarf grinned, knowing getting past the army was a piece of cake. After all, Wufei had been in charge of the army at one point. Goblins were not known for being the most disciplined of the Underground races.

Meanwhile, Heero, Trowa, and Quatre had been stopped. They stared at the massive iron giant that had been part of a second set of gates. Behind them had sprung rusty iron spikes. Heero held his side tightly, as he had nicked himself on one spike. Blood soaked his tank, unusually deep for barely breaking the skin.

Trowa was desperately looking for one of his rocks, wanting to get his friends out of this place. He reasoned that this was a hurtful place, like that garden he'd been in when he'd met Heero. Quatre's mind was whirling as he thought of a way to defeat this hulking behemoth of a machine. It was this scene that Wufei found his friends in. He jumped from the parapets, knocking the head off the machine, revealing the goblin techie within.

"Get out now." The goblin flew off, as terrified of Wufei's temper as his own king's. Wufei tried to master the damn thing, but it was so primitive compared to his beloved partner, Altron, that he ended up short circuiting it.

"Run for it!" Heero yelled, running past the machine and pushing into the gates. His friends joined him, and they opened the gates into the city proper. "Hurry, we don't have much time left!" The group ran for the castle, only to be stopped by the goblin army. Heero was breathless for a moment. His body wasn't moving like he wanted it.

"Move you good for nothing soldiers!" Wufei ordered in his best seriously pissed off voice. The army had a collective shudder go through it, but remained in place. One of the knights came forward, bowing to Wufei.

"King Duo bade us to not allow the human girl's brother to reach the castle. We will not disobey his words." The dwarf rolled his eyes. He looked at Quatre, who nodded. Trowa fidgeted, but knew what he'd have to do. Heero was paralyzed, his form completely frozen. Had the knight's words shocked him into this state?

"Heero, we have to run and regroup." Heero finally turned to his friend. He nodded before bolting down a random ally. He didn't know where he was going. Heero didn't care how long he had to run. A cannon ball barely missed him. He stopped, terrified down to his bones. How could Duo order them to do this?!

_They'll kill me. They'll kill me. _Heero thought. For some reason he was oddly calm. The teen realized that he'd been separated from his friends. He had stopped at the steps leading to the castle. He turned back, and took in the sight of the army. It had stopped completely. Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa were crammed into a house, each looking out a window.

The goblin knights surrounded Heero in a semi-circle. "You won't stop me. I will save my sister, myself, and Duo." He said, his tone challenged the five knights to stop him. The red one, obviously the leader, stepped toward him.

"His Majesty bade us to stop you, and stop you we shall." The goblin brandished a lance, waving it at him.

"I wouldn't if I were you. I know the gundams are real here. I met Freedom and Justice after all. When I return after a century of your time, I'm going to ask Zero if I can be his pilot. I'm going to come back. You don't need to stop me. Hurting me would only hurt your king. I love him and he loves me. Back home people say that if you really love someone, you have to let them go. If you really are meant to be together, then you'll find your way back to each other."

Heero knew he was babbling, but hoped that his words would get through to the knights. He closed his eyes. The teen listened to the wind, hearing the friends he had made on it. He could hear Freedom and Justice, still arguing, but there were two other male voices with them. He chuckled as Justice went into another rant. He could picture the group of women in his head. Hilde, Relena, and Dorothy stood on tree limbs. Sally and Catherine were on the parapets of the labyrinth's wall. All of them were singing some ancient song in a language he didn't know.

The teen could hear the cackling of the beings down the hole he'd fallen into. Beyond all that he could hear Duo's voice. He was calling Heero, and he wasn't about to leave him unanswered. Heero turned back to the castle, drawing himself to his full height.

Every being in the city truly saw him then. The dark blue cloak he'd been wearing flew out behind him in the wind. His similarly colored eyes had a preternatural glow, even though he was human. His clothes were over shadowed by the impressions of a white poet's shirt, dark blue short vest, leggings, and boots. The red knight backed away.

This teenaged human had beaten the labyrinth, and in turn, the labyrinth was weaving itself into his very being. Heero lifted his now booted foot and began climbing to the castle's doors. He turned, noticing that while he'd paused, his friends had come to his side. "Nice hiding place." He said.

"It was either hide, or get hit with cannon fire." Quatre replied, one hand soothing Trowa after the fighting. The tallest of the four nodded. "He doesn't like very loud noises."

"We'll be with you until the end." Wufei said. "You'll need back up with Little Brother. We didn't get into as much trouble as we did for nothing."

"Where Heero goes, we go too." Heero smiled at Trowa. He really had come to love the other three. "Heero and I are brothers too, right?"

"Yes. We all are, but I have to face Duo alone. It's just how these kinds of things are done. I promise, I'll be back. One century, and I'll be back."

"Heero, if you ever need us before then-" Wufei started.

"Yeah!"

"All you have to do is look into a mirror and call for us." Quatre ended.

"I will." He replied, as the castle doors swung open for him. Heero knew his love and sister were waiting within for him. He looked back at his friends, imprinting them on his memory as the doors closed. _It's time._ He thought.

T.D.K- One more chapter! …And maybe an epilogue, if this is liked enough. I wonder how the end of the chapter will be received? Did you guys like it, hate it, thought it was too much? I'm not really sure I like it, but it gets the point across that Heero's gonna come back.

Heero- So you've decided to do a sequel?

T.D.K- I have plans for one, and I want to start it over this summer.

Duo- You heard it folks. For those who want a sequel, you'll get one!

T.D.K- -looks at Heero- I'm gonna go work on Mummy now. Would you be so kind?

Heero- Flames will be shot, but constructive criticism and anything positive is welcome.


	7. The End

T.D.K- Finally! –dances about-

Quatre- Excuse Ty, she's happy that the first one is done. She's not quite sure that there will be an epilogue.

T.D.K- There will be a sequel. After all, Heero's return should be its own story. Alright you two, take it away!

Heero- Ty doesn't own, so don't even think of suing her.

Duo- Read and enjoy the last chapter of Shinigami's Labyrinth!

Heero breathed slowly as he walked the length of the entrance hall. Surprisingly, it was longer than he had thought it would have been. _Then again, _he thought, _every thing here is never what it appears to be._ His boots made no sound as he walked across the stones. The castle was frigid despite the temperature of the outside. Heero wrapped the cloak around him tighter.

He cracked open a side door, smiling as he saw what looked like Duo's throne room. Unfortunately, he and Megan weren't there. His dark blue eyes caught sight of another exit, one leading somewhere from behind the throne. _I bet it leads to Duo's private rooms._ Heero smiled a bit at that thought.

_After all, Duo wouldn't care if I got a little peak at what may someday be our bedroom. That and I kinda want to see it just for the hell of it. _Heero chuckled as he weaved his way up the staircase. What he didn't expect was the room he found at the end of it. "You've got to be kidding me! This looks like something out of an M.C. Escher artwork! Dammit, Duo!"

"Now, now. Don't cuss in front of a child, Angel." Duo said, literally appearing from nowhere before Heero. "I happen to like Mr. Escher's work and this room was created to emulate that. And no peaks at my bedroom, at least until you're here to stay."

"Duo, Megan's at the center right?"

"I can't tell you that, Angel. Remember, you still have to fight me for her and your freedom. Just remember that everything sometimes requires a leap of faith." Duo disappeared again, hiding himself in one of the highest corners of the room. He watched as Heero followed his sister's doppelgänger up and down stairs. He even went up what was supposed to be a flight of down stairs.

Heero chased after Megan, if only she would listen to him! Why wasn't she turning and running to him as she normally would? _What if that's not Megan at all? Could it be that Duo's helping me get to the end? Is that where Megan is, at the end?_ Heero stopped, catching himself before he fell. He looked down at the large expanse of floor. His sister, at least he thought it was her, was sleeping peacefully on an intricate mural.

He took a moment to let the mural's design sink in. _That's why he calls me Angel._ Within the stylized Yin and Yang symbol was an image of Heero and Duo. They both wore their costumes from the ballroom, but Heero had white angel wings and Duo's were black. "A leap of faith." Heero backed up, started to run, then leapt.

As Heero fell, the room became undone, large pieces of stone floating around him. He landed on a stable island among the rubble. Three sides were bordered by pieces of stonework that had stayed attached. The only side that was completely open was blocked by the massive black frame of Deathscythe Hell. His cockpit hatch was open, revealing the real Megan buckled safely in the pilot's seat. Her lap was covered with a blanket that had at one time covered her. The girl's head had a pillow falling behind it as she slept.

"She will be safe within me, until you and my pilot have settled things between you." Came the gundam's mechanical voice. Heero blinked, as the synthetic voice had sounded almost exactly like Duo. He looked around, searching for Duo. He found nothing, but the outline of another gundam. This one he knew by heart. "Zero, you need to rest."

"One moment, Hell. I wish to talk to Heero, before the closing of this play." Heero's eyes watered as Zero's voice was a computer copy of his mother's. How had the gundam known what she had sounded like? Had it known the effect it would have on him? "Heero, my destined pilot, you will come back to us, won't you?"

"Yes, Zero. You're going to let me be your pilot?" The white angel styled suit nodded. She reached out her hand to him, one finger ever so gently caressing his cheek.

"Heero, my pilot is here now." Zero withdrew back into the darkness.

"Thank you, Hell." Duo said as he entered from one of the disintegrated staircases. He was decked in black, like he had at their first meeting. Heero couldn't imagine him now without at least one article of black clothing. His clothes were simple. A black tank, sheer enough for Heero to see the outline of Duo's torso and muscles, but still concealing actual features, fitted him perfectly. A pair of tight black jeans that were more chains, zippers, and buckles than fabric along with his army boots completed his look.

Heero knew what he had to say. "Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have made my way here, to the castle beyond the Goblin City, to take back the child you have stolen."

"You asked that the girl be taken! I have done everything you have asked of me! I have realtered time and I did it all for you!" There was no sting or bite in Duo's tone. He spoke the words like he was rehearsing them. He summoned a crystal. "Heero, look, everything you've ever dreamed could become possible. Just stay here. Forget everything else, the father who abandoned you emotionally and the step-mother you hate."

Heero gazed into the crystal. He saw himself seated in Duo's lap, the pair of them kings of the Labyrinth. Within the courtroom stood his friends, and a woman he thought might have been an older Megan. They were all happy, having formed their own family. Sally and her crew had been forgiven, the older blonde smirking as she whispered in Wufei's ear.

He had to shut his eyes to keep from drowning himself in that vision. "For my will is as strong as yours, my kingdom as great, you have no power over me, save that of our hearts, but I cannot stay with you just yet. I love you forever Duo, now you have to let us go." Duo's dual eyes swirled, tears dropping as his magic, and that of the Labyrinth, sent his lover and sister home. He collapsed onto the cold stone floor, not knowing exactly how to endure what was to be the hardest century of his existence. He felt Hell's massive hand curl into a fist behind him.

"I love you forever too, Heero. I've let you both go, now it's up to you to find your way back to me." The king closed his eyes, propping himself up on his gundam's fist.

Heero opened his eyes, slowly becoming aware of the fact that he and Megan were back. They were no longer in his father and step-mother's room, but his. His plushies sat harmlessly in their cubbyholes, keeping a silent watch over the siblings. Heero looked at Megan, who sat up, smiling at him.

"I knews 'Eero could do it! I knews you'd get us out. I miss Duo, but we will see 'im 'gain, won't we?" Heero nodded. He picked her up, sliding off his bed. He sat down at their mother's vanity, sighing as he missed his friends.

"Did we not tell you that we come when you called us? Hello, Megan!" Wufei said, as he sat cross legged on Heero's bed. Beside him were Trowa and Quatre. Megan smiled, jumping out of her brother's lap and running to the dwarf.

"Fei!" Wufei lifted the human girl into his lap, proving that the trio was really there. "Tro." Megan said as Trowa told her his name. The older teen reached out a hand to her, which she took. "Kitty!"

"Close enough." Quatre said, chuckling at his new nickname. "However, I believe it is past a certain princess' bedtime. Would you like Wufei or I to tuck you in?"

"Fei." Wufei nodded, exiting with the girl.

"Heero, don't forget about us, ok?" Heero nodded, hugging Trowa. How could he ever forget his three brothers or his lover? The four enjoyed the night, quieting only when Odin and Sylvia returned. Duo watched from the tree by Heero's window, leaving only at the first ray of sun.

Duo- Epilogue! I demand one!

T.D.K- Tro, would you be so kind? I have a Shinigami to straighten out. –proceeds to pull a balloon mallet out of nowhere-

Trowa- One moment everyone, I have to see this, and take video. –records background, various crashing sounds, Duo and T.D.K yelling, along with the other boys can be heard.- Duo knows better. Anyway, leave a review, please. She appreciates that. We will see you in the epilogue or the beginning of the next one.


End file.
